As caracteristicas basicas de Harry Potter
by Mitierure Barurosu
Summary: Apesar de todos acharem q Harry é inseguro, mas ele noa é ... na minha fic, seguro é ele, eo inseguro é coisa do Draco .. Entoa Nada melhor q homem lindo e sexy confiante pra te ajudar ...


**Como ****confissões dos ex-estudantes de Hogwarts**

**Gina Weasley**

Draco Malfoy

Acordei muito cedo hoje, o sol devia ter acabado de sair. Fui até a cozinha e fiquei olhando para os ovos desejando não ter lançado aquele feitiço e ainda ter um fogão para fazer uma omelete. Foi incrível o que Harry tenha vindo logo aqui morar, na Rua dos Alfeneiros, (me arrastado para o mundo trouxa) de um lado Valter e Petúnia Dursley e do outro Duda Dursley que se casou com uma fulana chamada Miriela snowk, magricela de Doentia aparência que tinha cabelos cacheados e um nariz parecido com o do Voldemort (se é que ele tinha um nariz). Os Dursley nunca gostaram do Harry e agora da gente quando descobriram, desaprovaram-nos totalmente.

Fico pensando, agora podemos _"Usar magia liberada" _ele devia usar nos Dursley, eles fizeram afinal Têm que pagar pelo que um Harry. Enguias Claro que sabem disso muito bem, e até passam longe da nossa casa. Uma vez o vi com a cabeça para fora da porta, olhando pela fresta uma grande - para que sua cabeça grande e inchada pudesse passar tranquilamente - e verificando se estávamos perto. Isso me deixou extremamente irritado, e quase sai pela porta com uma varinha na mão, se Harry não tivesse acordado e perguntado o que eu estava fazendo ... Desviei da pergunta deixei aquele assunto importuno quieto.

Como cancelamos com meus pais e os Weasley espero não ter que vê-los por um bom tempo. Principalmente os Weasley. Sabe, almoço em família é um perigo. Mas eu estava tão desanimado (e eu sempre fico animado quando não tenho que ter almoços em família), por isso foi muito estranho já que desde que Harry e eu estamos juntos, (e apesar de ele gritar comigo sempre que eu faço algo errado, e isso acontece a todo o momento), vivo como uma criancinha feliz e saltitante com um grande pirulito de caramelo coberto por calda de chocolate na boca;

Quando finalmente consegui fazer uma magia com omelete, e com gosto de plástico (acho que eu não devia ter dito:_ plastifics omeletion_), A campainha tocou - e apesar de ter gosto de plástico, não era de plástico - caiu tudo no chao:

- Droga!

Eu estava muito a fim de abrir a porta principalmente quando vi que era uma Gina Weasley! Ela nunca gostou de mim e quando Harry deixou um pra ficar comigo ... Hum ... Ela mal consegue olhar na minha cara, então quando eu abri a porta ela me olhou de cima em baixo e fez uma careta. - Acho que ela é uma mulher REPRIMIDA é feia. Precisa urgentemente tratar se ... - E Sem indiretas me disse:

- Ah! Você? Achei que o Harry tivesse passado dessa fasezinha.

A palavra _Crucios _quase escapuliu da minha boca.

- O que você quer?

E com toda uma arrogância que o namorado, Victor Krum, ensinou, respondeu:

- O Harry ta ai? - Simples palavras encontradas nos afetar né não? Afinal, o que ela quer com o MEU Harry?

Me virei e entrei responder sem nenhum quarto, deixando uma porta com uma fresta suficiente para ver um cara que ela fez de nojo observando a minha casa! A minha casa e do Harry! (sem se lembrar da toca "e como aquilo parecia uma casa de favelado) ...

- Harry ... Querido ... Harry! Harry acorda!

- Draco Malfoy! Me deixa dormir! To muito cansado de ontem, quando nós fizemos todas aquelas coisas ...

- A Gina Weasley tá aí!

- A Gina?

Ele levantou depressa e eu pude ver os olhinhos dele brilharam exatamente do jeito que ficou quando teve a copa de quadriball.

- Harry Potter! Segura esse homem assanhamento!

- Não seja bobo Draquinho! Eu só quero saber da Mione e do Ron ...

Ele ia sair do quarto só com uma bermuda, com aquele corpinho e um mapa, para aquela assanhada da Gina, e quando eu ia fazer barraco, ele me disse:

- Eu já te disse que te amo?

Aquilo foi pura nostalgia e eu não tive movimento. Lembrei-me que dali a dois dias faria um ano que estávamos juntos e eu não faço idéia do que vou comprar. Depois de alguns minutos de alienação e de êxtase, ele voltou com um papel na mão e um sorriso no rosto.

- Boas notícias! Gina vai se casar com o Krum. E aqui está o convite!

- E qual é uma boa noticia? - Eu não to nem ai, se ela caísse de um penhasco eu nem ia ligar. Não mente da ideia ... Não dá ... Por que não seria uma má idéia.

- Malfoy! Que sorriso é esse? Ta me dando medo!

- Han? Ah! Nada! Vou sair. Preciso resolver umas coisas. E adivinha? A Hermione vai comigo!

- Vocês dois? E o Ron vai?

- Obvio que não! Nós vamos ao shopping.

Hermione havia pintado as pontas do cabelo de verde, o que achei magnífico.

Para o Harry, comprei uma chihuahua que chamei de Latika, E para mim ... Bom ... Uma loja inteira da _corpo__ e__ arte_, E mais muitas outras coisas ...

Quando chegou Terça-feira, o nosso dia, o Harry se atrasou de novo para o almoço. Ele fica enfiado naquele escritório o dia inteiro. Assim que ele abriu a porta da sala, eu me joguei:

- Um Feliz ano de namoro!

E entreguei uma caixa de 25 centímetros que se mexia freneticamente e que abriu quando viu aquela coisa miniatura angustiada. Eu fechei os olhos e estendi as mãos esperando o meu:

- Sabe o que é - Abri Os Olhos - eu queria dar o meu só a noite.

- Você esqueceu não é?

- Eu ... Eu prometo que vou ...

- Não! Como fui idiota ...

Ele saiu correndo de casa, e eu cutuquei a comida e de uma hora pra outra, com muita raiva, atirei o prato na parede que quebrou em mil pedaços e não caiu chão junto de toda a comida.

- Droga! Agora vou ter que limpar!

Lá pelas 18h30min ouvi uma buzina na frente de casa, mas achei que os Fossem Dursley - Apesar de que eles não costumam fazer muito barulho. - Mas uma buzina não parou e eu abri a porta pra ver o que é que estava acontecendo e eu não acreditei quando vi aquela Ferrari vermelha parada na minha porta.

- Pra você! - Gritou o Harry

Meio pasmo, ainda com o corpo desnorteado e Bambo, entrei no carro, mas disse que ele ainda não estava perdoado (como não? Aquilo era uma Ferrari! Uma Ferrari)!

- É ... Ainda não ...

Ele pegou uma gravata e vendou meus olhos para chegar ao local _surpresa_. O caminho parecia que não existia. Dentro daquela Ferrari, eu me sentia voando ... ela era tão rápida que por alguns instantes parecia que era o carro dos Weasley (que só Ferrari) Enfeitiçado. Sabe? Desde que nos mudamos para cá, (quando digo _para cá _Refiro-me ao mundo dos trouxas), me apeguei uma esses carros trouxas. Aparatar É bem diferente do que, portais e passar por Vassouras. Não que seja melhor, - dói menos admito, mas é lento comparado ao resto - Muito pelo contrário, mas como é o único jeito me apeguei bastante a carros ... Então, imagino que Harry acertou desta vez ... E no mundo dos trouxas uma Ferrari não é pra qualquer um.

Quando chegamos finalmente, - daquela viajem pelos ares das ruas de Londres - Eu não pude acreditar que era um quarto de motel!

- E então?

Virei-me para ele e dei uma "_Bulacha "_ na cara dele. Eu transbordava ódio, flui até pelos meus ouvidos. Quem encosta-se em mim acharia que eu estava com febre. Eu saí correndo, corredor afora e ele saiu atrás pedindo desculpas:

- Desculpa Draco ... Seja lá o que eu tenha feito!

Mas eu não olhei, peguei um Táxi e fui pra casa MINHA e arrumei uma mala. Eu ia embora dali!

**O amor é ****todos**** você precisa**

Harry Potter

Eu cheguei uma Ferrari vermelha, aturdido. Não sei o que deu nenhum Draco, ele anda tão estranho, tão ... TPM, se é que isso é possível. Entrei na casa silenciosa: "Malfoy!" Gritei. Fui até o quarto e ele estava arrumando as malas (que mais parecia o malão de Hogwarts, ou era o malão de Hogwarts)?

- O que está fazendo?

- Eu vou embora!

- Por favor, não me deixe! (8)

- Afe! Afinal, diga-me ... Tudo que você precisa é de sexo?

- Não, amar é tudo que você precisa. (na verdade eu ia dizer: "_Bem ... Há outras coisas, mas essa é uma das que eu mais gosto sim! "_. Ainda bem que eu preferi uma frase poética).

De repente, ele parou e me olhou com os olhos vermelhos, me abraçou e começou a chorar O que foi esquisito, por que além de Voldemort quando o obrigou um Dumbledore matar e eu o vi chorar no banheiro, isso nunca aconteceu ... Bom, até agora!

Tenho duas idéias sobre isso:

Estou começando a acreditar na minha mente perturbada: é TPM masculina. (nossa)

OU ... Ele viu o futuro, e viu o beijo que um Gina deu em mim, na sala secreta, - teoricamente aonde íamos _Só esconder_ o livro. (mais provável)

Vagarosamente, nos deitamos eu empurrei a mala para o chão com o pé ea noite foi uma criança. E puxa, esse moleque consegue me deixar cansado hein?

Lá pelas onze da manhã, tocou o meu celular:

-- _Oi? Harry?_

- Rony? O que foi?

**Rony e seus Problemas com um Mione**

Rony Weasley

Hermione pirou de vez; Além de ter pintado as pontas do cabelo de verde, Decidiu que quer adotar uma criança. Minto! Um bebê, ainda pior, um bebe! Agora me diga? Como adotaremos trouxa um bebe, morando no mundo da magia? Por que ela cismou que tem que ser uma criança trouxa. E você sabe né? Quando jeito ela quer de um jeito tem que ser daquele. Agora se o Ministério da Magia fica sabendo, vai querer revistar uma criança, fazer experiências, e sei lá quantos processos acarar que vou ter. (Deixando claro que fui para o ministério da magia e fiquei sem carga mesmo do meu pai não departamento de acidentes mágicos) ...

Agora que uma Gina vai casar com o Vitor Krum (mesmo que preferisse que o Harry tivesse ficado com ela e não com bom ... ...) Eu realmente estou ansioso. Hermione saiu para adotar uma criança ... O bebe sei lá, e não faço idéia de como vai ser.

- Ronizinho ... Cheguei!

Levantei-me e saí do quarto em quanto todos já haviam ido trabalhar. Ela não trazia com ela ninguém, nem no colo, mas eu preferi não perguntar (nem adiantou muito):

- As crianças estão no carro!

- Então ... Ahn ... Bom ... Espere! Como assim _como_ _Crianças_?

- Você vai ver!

Eu fui até o carro, meio apreensivo. Quando eu vi, meu coração acelerou. Dois bebês gêmeos.

- Lee e Caleb. Já escolhi o nome para enguias PAPAI! Que tal? - E saiu, alegre e toda serelepe.

Pegou umas das crianças, passou do meu lado, deu um beijo na minha boca e repetiu:

- Papaizinho!

Não sei se foi um cisco ou uma lágrima, mas não foi de emoção, e sim de medo. Como é que vou sustentar essas coisas vivas? Sustentar basta ter Já que como luxurias da Hermione, vou ter que sustentar duas crias. Liguei para o Harry. Amigo é pras horas boas e ruins não é? (principalmente as Ruínas):

- Oi? Harry?

_- Rony? O que foi?_

- A Hermione pra variar -, não podia ser sobre o último jogo de Quadribol? - Ela adotou dois, gêmeos que ela quer chamar de Lee e Caleb. Eu vou enlouquecer, ela vai me enlouquecer. Ela nem me pergunta mais faz nada, simplesmente! E só me chama de agora PAI! Eu não sei o que fazer!

--_ Calma Rony! "To indo pra aí!_

**Os conselhos do Harry nunca dão certo - Fato**

Draco Malfoy (Potter)

Eu estava muitíssimo animado com a viagem para o Caribe Hogwarts (ja que, o Beco Diagonal, toca uma ... nunca foram lugares muito quentes e muito menos por um longo tempo) ... O problema de ser em Rony pai foi "resolvido". Harry coseguiu convence-lo de que o casal filhos desemprego (embora, eu saiba que não era isso que ele realmente pensa-se), e Rony mais ou menos aceitou a idéia de ser pai e de ter que sustentar duas crianças.

Como (mais um) presente de namoro, e pelos Cometeu vários erros que nos últimos dias - como dirigir bêbado e detonar uma nova Ferrari vermelha (que eu adorei demais, e quando isso aconteceu eu quase o esganei) - comprou essas passagens para nós dois . Mas como Harry nunca consegue fazer nada direito e completa, num momento de desvio psicológico, Convidou Rony ea família inteira para irem junto. Imagine a minha cara quando fiquei sabendo disso, fiquei tão vermelho, tão furioso, que Harry achou que eu estava passando mal, e eu estava, estava prestes a Esgana-lo. Como ele consegue acabar com tudo que toca?

Soltei um ruído, que quase um gemido de raiva (iguais aos que faço no auge da Relação ...):

- Quer ... Parar ... De meter ... Essa varinha ... Aonde ... Não é ... Chamado? Droga ... Droga!

E sai xingando a mãe de todo mundo com raiva e ameaçando lançar o feitiço _Totalus Petrificus_ em quem me irritasse. E de fora Bati uma brutalidade e força com porta da casa ouvia-se os gritos e xingamentos que eu dava. Harry, mais uma vez sem entender o que tinha feito, foi embora para o trabalho. Já que eu estava muito irritado, nem sabia mais se queria ir essa realmente uma viagem. Mas para a minha felicidade total bate a minha porta ninguém menos que: Gina Weasley (Já percebeu que ela vive indo a minha casa?):

- Ahn ... O Harry está?

- Não, Diferente de Certas pessoas ele tem muito que fazer numa quinta a tarde! - Como se eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

- Hun ... Achei que ele estivesse em casa. - Ah! Por favor! Se só queria falar com ele (o que não era, queria me importunar) liga-se pra ele. Sabe? Pessoas Modernas celular tem, se quiser te passo o número. - Bom, dá um recado pra ele - pode deixar que dar pra ele é comigo mesmo - Ron me falou da viagem a nos chamou pra ir também. Então toda a família vai menos o Gui eo Carlinhos.

- Quê?

Ela me deu as costas atazanado e eu fechei a porta,. O que mais falta acontecer? Eu, Harry e os Weasley juntos ... Isso não vai prestar; Maldita hora que eu tinha que começar com o Harry ... É impressionante que sempre que a casa cai, o Harry não está por perto. Sempre vem um que Gina "nos visitar" ele nunca está por perto. Nunca atende a porta. É sempre eu, eu, eu e eu!

**É um bom dia (ou não)**

(Ainda) Draco Malfoy

O casamento ocorreria hoje, e eu nunca estive tão nervoso como estava naquele momento. Não só por não saber o que vestir e como agiria casamento não, mas por que o casamento da Gina Weasley, que logo se Tornaria Sra. Krum - e pensando bem isso seria até uma coisa positiva, por que quem sabe, por um mero acaso, ela cria vergonha e para de perseguir o MEU Harry (apesar das dúvidas que ele está me trazendo, fico pensando será que ele realmente vale tanto Pensa um ... Sim)! - Harry me disse "_Será uma festa simples, sabe bem íntima? Não precisa Produzir "_ Ah! Peloamordedeus! Se fosse só os Weasley tudo bem, mas a família do Krum é riquíssima, até parece que eles não iam mimar e bajular (mais uma vez, quem sou eu para dizer alguma coisa) O Filho Prodígio (além do mais, eu nunca fui uma Pessoa simples como o Roney - ou seria melhor dizer Cafona? - E como dizem as minhas amigas e Vitória Bethânia, eu _seduzo_).

Escolhi um terno preto norte-americano e um sapato italiano (mas como os norte-americanos não tem a mínima noção de moda, preferia um terno britânico mesmo). Enquanto eu estava em dúvida se escolhia uma gravata preta pura ou uma preta azulada, Harry estava pronto - e Meu Deus! - Deslumbrante! Não tenho palavras de como descrever aquela cena, só sei que a minha boca caiu, os meus olhinhos brilharam com aquela perfeição diante dos meus olhos. Ele estava tão gato, tão gostoso tão, tão ... sexy! Estava completamente irresistível! Uma verdadeira obra prima. Com aquela camisa pólo, o terno bem justo (athooooooron. ..) e preto, estava tudo muito perfeito, mas o que mais me enlouqueceu foi o efeito _mau__ Menino _aquela que fez prata corrente naquele pescocinho lindo. Eu fiquei totalmente sem ar.

Decidi ao fim, ir sem gravata. Com a gola aberta e a minha famosa _bengala_... Estava tudo indo muito bem, até agora, no meio do caminho me lembra que estava indo para o casamento da Gina Weasley. Não ligue para o meu profundo ódio por ela, mas é que ela sempre me perturbou e sabe aquela história "eu te odeio por que você me odeia"? é ... é bem assim!

Como o estúpido do Harry bateu a Ferrari tivemos que ir de táxi. E isso me irrita de um tanto que você não faz idéia do SO, por Intrometidos Taxistas, ficarem fazendo perguntas indiscretas como aconteceu naquela noite:

- Vocês são amigos? - Não respondi, olhei pra fora da Janela e vi aquele monte de pontinhos de luz de Londres. Só o Harry para ter vontade de responder para esse cara.

- Não. Namorados! - E me olhou com um sorriso que dizia: Viu? Fique orgulhoso! Eu te assumo, por que te amo muito. Mas desculpe, eu não fiquei muito orgulhoso pelo contrário.

- Me digam como é ser gay? - Falou com calma e tranquilidade.

Ah não! Chega! Avoei na frente do Harry e gritei eufórico (um pouco excitado, é verdade, por ter-me sentado no colo do Harry):

Somos - Não gays. Só andamos de bicicleta!

- Relaxa ... Meu namorado também fica irritado quando falo sobre isso! Mas é engraçado ... Aqui, uma foto dele e eu quando fomos pra Grécia.

E mostrou a foto de um cara jovem de 18 anos no maximo 20, de cabelo espetado e uns thaina. Ele era bem gato, lindo mesmo. (Pela cara que fez Harry, imagino que ele tenha percebido o meu olho faiscar e devora-lo impacientemente o namorado do Taxista) ... Fico pensando, como aquela coisa linda, que teve uma beleza cedida pelos Deuses, do lado de um taxista muito baranga (DEVE ter utilizado o teorema do Carlão - acessem o YouTube e procurem: _Teorema do Carlão)._

Saímos do Táxi e fomos até um banheiro público onde havia um portal. Realmente, esse negócio de portal é coisa da minha avó, totalmente ultrapassado, agora a gente pode aparatar, sem ser julgado pelo Ministério da Magia, aparatar afinal é melhor e mais pratico. Até a Rede de Flu é mais pratico ...


End file.
